


hold on to each other

by noctiphany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuckolding, Jaytim main pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: Jason’s stomach twists as he watches them together, almost intimate instead of just filthy. He hates it. He hates that it turns him on so fucking much. It doesn’t make sense.





	hold on to each other

Jason gets back from the grocery store a little after six, walks in the door and drops the groceries at his feet. He expected to come home and see Tim still sitting in front of his laptop posting fake Batman theories on the internet for Bruce, not to walk in and see him face down in the couch cushions getting fucked by Roy. 

Tim’s face is slack, his mouth open and he’s drooling a little on the couch, so they must have been at it for a little while now. His back glistens with a light sheen of sweat and Jason can’t stop staring at Roy’s hands on his hips, how tight his grip is, how possessive it looks. 

Jason’s stomach clenches and twists, hot and dark. There’s pain, seeing the person he loves look so blissed out from being fucked by someone else, hearing Tim moan for someone that’s not him. There’s jealousy, a little ball of rage inside of him that makes him hate Roy just a little, even if he is his best friend, fists balling up next to his sides instinctively. But more than anything there’s just an intense, overwhelming arousal that feels like a fire inside of him. His dick was hard as soon as he walked in the door and saw Tim like that, face down, ass up, moaning for Roy’s cock, but it’s getting harder by the second, throbbing painfully in his jeans, _ aching. _

“Tim,” he manages to get out, strained. He can’t look straight at Roy, not yet. 

Tim’s eyes flicker up to meet his, lazy and unfocused, and Roy takes that moment to snap his hips and slam hard into him, making Tim’s eyes roll and forcing a loud, filthy moan from his lips. 

“Fuck,” Jason mutters, hands shaking. It feels like the way he feels before a fight, adrenaline buzzing through him, not knowing how things are going to come out on the other side, impatient to just throw himself into it no matter what the cost. 

“Looks good, doesn’t he?” Roy says, snapping Jason out of his thoughts and finally, Jason looks at him. Roy’s got beads of sweat dripping down his chest and his hair is curling up around his ears the way it does when he gets too hot, cheeks flushed, and Jason can’t help but look down and see where he and Tim meet, see the wirey ginger curls and the way his cock slides in and out of Tim so easily. “Feels good, too, fuck.” 

Jason doesn’t know what to say. He still feels a little bit like punching Roy in the face, but something is keeping him from doing that. Probably the way he can hardly concentrate on anything except for how painfully hard his dick is. He reaches down to readjust himself, to maybe get a _ little _ relief from the throbbing, but it just makes the flames inside of him roar to life, licking over his skin like they’re trying to consume him. 

Roy repositions them a little bit so that Tim’s ass is higher and Roy takes it in his hands, spreading his cheeks a little and slowing down his pace, just taking his time sliding his cock nearly all the way out, then pushing back in just as slowly, making Tim whimper and shake. 

“God, Jay,” Roy groans, deep and guttural. “I know you know how he feels, but fuck. I think your boy was made for my cock.” 

Tim moans louder and tries to fuck himself back on Roy’s dick, so Roy gives in and shoves his cock in hard, letting out another loud groan as he buries himself inside of Tim. He starts a steady pace again and the sound of flesh slapping together and Tim’s moaning and whimpering become background noise to the words _ your boy was made for my cock _on loop inside Jason’s head. 

“Fuck yeah,” he hears Roy murmur, spreading Tim’s cheeks again, but not slowing down any, just to watch Tim take him. “You love my cock, don’t you, baby?” 

Tim moans something unintelligible, but it’s clearly agreement and the fire finally consumes Jason. His hands work fast at undoing his jeans, then he’s sitting in the chair across from them, shoving his pants down to his knees and the next time Tim moans, so does Jason, hand finally wrapped around his dick. Christ, touching himself has _ never _felt this good. Just wrapping his hand around himself had felt like an orgasm in itself. 

“Look,” Roy says, bending down, his whole body pressed against Tim now, to murmur in his ear. “He wants this.”

Tim _ whines. _

“He wants to see you take my cock like a little whore,” Roy says and Jason’s teeth dig into his bottom lip, hand squeezing his dick. “Look how wet he is, Tim. God, look at how fucking _ hard _ he is.”

Roy laughs and Jason’s cock twitches, more precome spurting from the slit. 

“You like this, Jay? Like hearing your boy moan for me, watching his pretty little hole get stretched out on my cock? He’s quite a little cockslut, ya know. Couldn’t wait to get his mouth around my dick as soon as you left the house.”

“_God,_” Jason gasps, fisting his cock shamelessly now, unable to stop even if he wanted to. 

Roy grins and Jason watches as they shift around into another position. Roy pulls out and sits down on the couch and Jason watches Tim straddle him, then reach behind himself and guide Roy’s dick back inside of him. His back arches when Roy fucks up into him and Jason hears _fuck, Roy _ leave Tim’s mouth and is flooded with about a million different emotions, all of which nearly make him come right then. 

“Mmm, love hearing you say my name like that,” Roy says, looking straight at Jason as he leans forward and kisses and sucks bruises onto Tim’s neck, grinning. “Come on, baby,” he says next to Tim’s ear. “Ride me hard.” 

Jason’s stomach twists as he watches them together, almost intimate instead of just filthy. He hates it. He hates that it turns him on so fucking much. It doesn’t make sense. But mostly he hates how much he wants to hear Tim beg Roy to fuck him, to let him come, how much he wants to see Tim covered in marks left by Roy, how much he wants to fuck him after and feel Tim all stretched out and slick with Roy’s come. It’s fucked up. 

But god, he wants it. 

“_God, _ ” Roy groans as Tim starts riding him, just like he asked, hard and dirty. Jason loves it when Tim rides him, the look he gets in his eyes, how flushed his chest gets. He also knows how fucking _ good _itfeels, just letting Tim fuck himself on his cock. Arousal floods his system so fast as soon as he thinks about it that Jason has to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from coming right _ then. _ “_Fuck, Tim.” _

Jason can hear the desperation in Roy’s voice. He knows that feeling too. Tim is relentless when he’s like that, steady and focused. Once you hand over control to him like that, you’re just along for the ride. 

“_God, you’re gonna make me come if you don’t slow down.” _

Tim’s _no _ goes straight to Jason’s dick. 

No. 

Just a simple, single-syllable word. 

_ No. _

But it drives Jason _ wild _. He feels the heat coil in his belly, feels his thighs tense, then he’s coming, short, breathy moans falling from his mouth as he stripes his stomach with it. 

“Roy,” Tim breathes out, somehow sounding whiny and intimidating at the same time. “_Fuck_ me.”

Jason watches, hand still wrapped around his dick, as Roy wraps his arms around Tim and rolls them so that Tim is on his back on the couch, pushes Tim’s knees up to his chest and pounds into him as Tim jerks himself off. 

Tim’s head rolls to the side as Roy fucks him, mouth slack and eyes glazed, meets Jason’s eyes and licks his lips. Almost as soon as they lock gazes, Tim's coming, face strained with orgasm as he moans through it, milking his cock for every drop as Roy fucks him through it, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Jason, not for a second. 

“Come inside him,” Jason hears himself saying, eyes still locked with Tim, hears Roy unleash a string of profanities, snapping his hips until his movements become jerky and erratic and finally lets out a loud grunt before half collapsing on top of Tim. 

After a moment or two to catch their breath, Roy gets up to grab a shower and Jason moves over to the couch with Tim, pulls him into his lap and kisses him, soft and sweet but with a touch of _ mine. _He tastes a little different than usual, likely from having his mouth all over Roy all afternoon, and it’s ridiculous that it almost makes Jason’s dick hard again. Still, he kisses him until all he can taste is Tim again. 

“You liked it, right?” Tim asks with his head on Jason’s shoulder, uncertainty in his tone. “You’re not mad?”

Jason takes a minute to think before he responds. Part of him still feels viciously jealous and he doesn’t want to respond with that side of him, not when the situation is more nuanced than that. Yes, it did make him insanely jealous. But...he liked feeling that way, for some reason. Like, maybe it just turned him on because he knows Tim is his and even though someone else fucked him, Tim is _still _his, because he loves him. 

And --

Oh, shit. 

“You love me,” Jason blurts out stupidly. Like he’s just realizing it. Like the three years they’ve been together and all the times Tim literally said _ l Iove you, _never really sank in. Jason realizes that up until now he thought he believed it, but maybe he didn’t. Maybe all this time he was waiting for Tim to leave him, to find someone better. 

And now he knows that’s not going to happen. Tim wants to be with him. Tim _ loves _him. 

Tim sits back and raises his eyebrows at him. 

“Shut up,” Jason says, then brings their foreheads together ad sighs. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Tim says. “But I love you anyway.”

“Hm,” Jason says, smiling a little. “Apparently so.”

“So,” Tim says, chewing on his bottom lip. “You aren't mad?”

“Not mad,” Jason says, leaning in to kiss a spot on Tim’s neck where Roy left a hickey. “But I’m definitely,” he says, kissing another bruise, “definitely,” leaves one of his own, “going to completely destroy Roy in Mario Kart later.” 

Tim bursts into giggles. 

Jason leans back and grins at him, takes Tim's face in his hands and kisses him. “Thank you.” 

Tim might not always understand Jason’s reasons for the things he does, but he’s always been good at figuring out how to help. It’s why they work so well together. 

“You’re welcome,” Tim says, like it’s as easy as that. And you know, maybe it is. 

Maybe, finally, Jason has realized that life doesn’t always have to be hard. Maybe, Tim is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 


End file.
